Lunala
|-|Lunala= |-|Full Moon Lunala= Summary Lunala (Japanese: ルナアーラ Lunala) is a Psychic/Ghost Legendary Pokémon. Since ancient times, Lunala has been honored as an emissary of the moon. It is referred to with reverence as “the beast that calls the moon.” Lunala is constantly absorbing light and converting it into energy. With its wings spread to absorb the surrounding light and glittering like a crescent moon, it resembles a beautiful night sky. Lunala is unique among Legendary Pokemon in that it evolves from another Pokemon, namely the Pokemon Cosmoem, who evolves from Cosmog. Though it doesn't evolve further, it takes a special form called the Full Moon phase when it uses its full power. Along with Solgaleo, it was initially revealed in May 2016, but officially revealed on June 2, 2016. Lunala is the game mascot of Pokémon Moon, appearing on the boxart. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Lunala Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, but considered the female evolution of Cosmog. Age: Unknown Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Moone Pokémon, Ultra Beast (Possibly), the Beast that Calls the Moon, Emissary of the Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Flight, Damage Reduction (as long as it is at peak condition), Can ignore Abilities that would stop or nullify Moongeist Beam, Durability Negation with Moongeist Beam, Air Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Teleportation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to trapping, Normal Type moves, and Fighting Type moves, Resistance to Poison, Acid, and Psychic based attacks. Attack Potency: Large Country level '(Is Solgaleo's equal and thus should scale to it), can ignore conventional durability via BFR. 'Speed: 'At least '''Massively Hypersonic '(Can keep pace with the Tapu) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ Durability: Large Country level Stamina: Unknown, likely high Range: A few meters with projectiles otherwise standard melee range. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely very high Weaknesses: Lunala will take additional damage from Ghost and Dark Type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Shield: Lunala is able to greatly reduce the damage taken from a single attack for as long as it is at peak condition. * Moongeist Beam: Lunala fires an ominous beam of light that ignores any abilities that would stop or nullify it. * Splash: Lunala hops around doing absolutely nothing at all. * Teleport: Lunala teleports elsewhere. * Cosmic Power: Lunala absorbs a cosmic power to boost defense and special defense. * Hypnosis: Lunala hypnosestizes the opponent into falling asleep. * Confusion: Lunala attacks with a telekinetic force similar to Psychic that can cause confusion. * Night Shade: Lunala attacks with ghostly attack that deals consistent damage. * Confuse Ray: Lunala fires a ray that causes confusion. * Air Slash: Lunala fires blades of compressed air that can cause the opponent to flinch. * Shadow Ball: Lunala fires off a shadowy black and purple ball of energy that can lower the opponent's special defense. * Moonlight: Using the power of the moon, Lunala heals itself. The amount of health it restores increases under sunny conditions but decreases under rain, hail, sandstorms, and other weather conditions. * Night Daze: Lunala lets out a dark shockwave that can lower the opponent's accuracy. * Magic Coat: Lunala reflects any non-offensive moves, such as Leech Seed or Toxic, back at the opponent. * Moonblast: Drawing power from the moon, Lunala fires off a sphere of energy at the opponent. It may also lower the opponent's special attack. * Dream Eater: Lunala consumes the opponent's dream dealing damage and healing Lunala by half of the damage dealt. * Phantom Force: Lunala vanishes somewhere before reappearing and striking the opponent ignoring moves like Protect, Detect, and Spiky Shield. * Wide Guard: Lunala sets up a forcefield that protects it and its allies from widespread attacks. * Hyper Beam: Lunala fires off a destructive beam of energy. It may have to rest afterwards. Gallery Sample e2c125421da4cd4bad5a6deb07f2adff.jpg 1479134395243.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Psychics Category:Monsters Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Tier 6 Category:Ghosts Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users